My Stars!
by Stardust712
Summary: Lissanna tells a lie resulting in Lucy and Natsu breaking up. Lucy later, runs away from her abusive father once she finds out she's pregnant, two years later something happens to Lucy for both good and bad. Finally after four years of being away, one day after her concert Lucy meets Natsu but as Luna! How will Lucy tell Natsu he's a father and Lissanna lied? Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

**So this is going to be m last new story for a bit**

**just till I finish some of the others.**

**This a NaLu with GrayLu fluff**

**Credits to my friend Horse-from-Hell87727 for help on creating the story line!**

**like I said NALU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Not own Fairy tail nor the pic I got from Google and im only saying this once!**

**Okay ya so**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

Lucy could still remember all the painful things that lead her to her life today, her life may nor have been perfect back then but it was getting better, but she could still, feel, hear and see everything that happened

**~Flashback~**

_She had just walked out the coffee shop she was at with her friend that came for a visit, she was trying to avoid being at home for as long as possible, her father and her had a big fight before she left, resulting in her cheek having a nice cut but not bad enough to scar. They had been arguing about her music, Lucy loves to sing and play the guitar but her father disapproved of her love for music, it reminded him of Layla she died when Lucy was young because she got in a car accident trying to get to Lucy's talent show which she would be singing in. When she was in a mid-section she went through a yellow light to make it on time when a truck smashed into the drivers side of the car and Layla Heartfillea was pronounced dead on the scene._

_Jude became abusive after that and put the blame on Lucy for Layla's death and told her she could never sing again, but that day she was singing in the shower and he barged in and cut her cheek telling her never to sing. Lucy hated her father and was relived that she could talk to her friends about their argument leaving out the abuse though, Lucy walked by an ally when she heard a squeal, she thought maybe something was happening so she went to og check and found her worst night mare._

_There was Natsu..._

_And Lissanna,_

_her best girl-friend_

_k-kissing!_

_They noticed her presents and Natsu glared at her,_

_"What s going on!?" she asked, Natsu just rolled his eyes,_

_"Like you haven't been doing this with some dick-wad!" Lucy stared in shock, she saw Lissanna smirking and she knew this was her doing but... she had no proof,_

_"But I never..." Lucy was cut off_

_"You never did that!? Lissanna saw you sucking face with some punk like a an hour ago and said you hit her and told her not to tell!" he yelled,_

_"Im am not such a fucking low life to do that you ass hole!" she defended, Natsu was pissed._

_"Oh ya then how did you get the gash on your cheek or the bruises on your arms if she wasn't their defending herself from you! And where did she get her bruise, though looks like she did a petty good number on you!" Natsu snorted,_

_"I didn't get these from her!" Lucy yelled but slapped her hand over her mouth after what she said, they cant know_

_"Then who the fuck did?" Natsu accused,_

_"I-I cant tell you," she whispered as silent tears ran down her face , Natsu just stormed past her and Lissanna walked up to her and slid a knife across the side of her hip making about a 3 inch cut on her hip that would leave a scar later. Lucy had her phone out anyways and was able to click the record button for proof and later reference,_

_"That's what you get for dating MY Natsu bitch," she spat on Lucy before walking away, Lucy cried she had given Natsu everything he took her virginity and then 2 days later he turns his back on her accusing her of something she had not done. She picked herself up and kept the record on even when she got home. And that is when the real fun came for the camera,_

_"So the bitch decided to come home?" Jude asked mockingly as he threw a bottle at Lucy's head, she didn't pass out. No. She had gotten this done to her many times and now she had proof of everything though she wouldn't show anyone what happened unless necessary, he hit her, kicked her, whipped her put some scars on her back but she was numb she didn't care, and she just passed out._

_About 3 weeks after that day Lucy was starting to get the feeling that something was happening to her and she prayed that she wasn't right for not her sake but its to. But Lucy found out she was right and was pregnant, with Natsu child, she was happy that she was going to have her very own baby but was very upset that the baby would have no father or a stable lifestyle for a bit since after she found out she had been staying at her friend Mira's (No Lissanna's not her sister) and was working at a bar serving drinks and occasionally filling in for missing entertainment. Lucy was enjoying the time she had she left her old messed up life to start a new, but she dearly loved her kids. _

_Lucy had actually given birth to fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. She named the girl Nashi and the boy Aiden, they were now two years old and they never complained about anything, never asked for anything more then candy or a small bear every once in awhile and Lucy was just glad to have them with her. She did miss Natsu a lot but she wasn't going back and she never would again. One night Lucy performed at the bar for a band who canceled on them last minute and was approached by a beautiful scarlet haired women. Turns out she was looking for a musical talent and wished to be Lucy's manager, Lucy agreed and signed a few things before taking her leave. _

_Lucy not being to careful about her surroundings was unfortunately grabbed and pulled into the ally, her arms were bound behind her back and a cloth was stuffed into her mouth, Lucy fought as best as she could but it all went out the window once the man had already pulled her bottoms down along with his own. Every touch and movement sickened Lucy, she couldn't believe how her day could turn from an awesome day to a shit raped day, the feeling of the man releasing him inside her, his seeds inside her, she couldn't help but cry and kick and let out a muffled scream. She hated him and the next statement made her realize that this man had to have been at the bar before,_

_"What's wrong?_ _**Lu-Lu-Chan~?**__" Lucy shuddered at how he said her name, she couldn't see his face only his eyes, deep ocean blue eyes, they held Lust and showed satisfaction. He kissed her through the cloth over the bottom half of his face before leaving her their in the ally._

_Lucy soon after she told Mira found out she was once again pregnant, Mira was asking her if she wanted an abortion but Lucy refused, it may be part of that man but it was still her baby and an innocent life, they never did that to her, they don't get to choose their dads or moms so she decided to keep it. After that the twins were happy to have another sibling both wishing it was the same gender as them, Lucy was just happy that they accepted the child and hugged them. After the baby was born they found out it was a baby girl, Aiden pouted but soon joined in the celebration of his baby sister, Lucy decided to name her Star, she had blonde hair like hers and ocean blue eyes like the man, she didn't mind though because she got a healthy baby out of it._

**~End~**

"Erza!? Where is Gray!?" a blonde yelled to her manager

"Lucy I don't know! He said he was coming with us so I don't know!" Erza yelled back, Lucy huffed and waited for her raven-haired friend. It was now two years after Stars birth almost three, Lucy was now 19 and finally had a nice house for her and her kids to live in. The next minute they heard little footsteps coming down the spiral staircase, Lucy looked up and saw the twins. Aiden and Nashi were now four, he had baggy denim jeans on, black high-tops and a red shirt on his messy hair was blonde and you could now clearly see the pink streaks of hair with the blonde, Nashi was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a pink t-shirt and in pink sparkles o the shirt it said 'Glitter Girl' and had black sparkly flats on. Lucy thought they looked really cute and loved how the pink streaks looked in their hair, Aiden got used to it but whenever someone called it pink he would yell 'ITS SALMON' just like his father but they both had the blonde in their hair from her and the chocolate brown eyes from her.

Then they all heard a knock at the door, the twins looked at each other then ran down the rest of the stairs to great Gray, before anyone could say anything Star hopped off Lucy's lap and ran to him,

"Gay!" she squealed and hugged his shins, Gray laughed while Lucy and Erza snickered, Star couldn't quite pronounce the r in his name so she called him Gay and the twins just do it to tease him. Gray looked up at Lucy,

"Well don't you look nice," Lucy rolled her eyes,

"Well duh im supposed to and your late!" They were supposed to arrive backstage 10 minutes ago to get ready for the concert Lucy was performing at. Lucy also decided to change her look because if any of her old friends saw it was her then it wouldn't be good especially Natsu's band, she died white streaks in her hair while half way down the white streaks it starts to turn into gold, she wore white ripped skinny jeans a black long sleeved shirt that went down to her belly button while the back ended a bit further down covering the scars from her father, she wore her hair in loose curls which reached her mid-back. She wore black flats with a white bow at the end and had on a silver chained necklace with a single golden star on it from her kids as a gift, she had silver eye-shadow on, mascara, eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss.

The scar on her hip from Lissanna was visible but she didn't mind, Gray picked Star up and handed her over to Lucy while he picked up Nashi and Erza picked up Aiden and they were out the door and into the limo. They all put on a pair of sunglasses and hats to shield them from any paparazzi camera flashes, Lucy helped fix Stars dress while they put everything on. Star wore a pure white dress with sleeves to her elbows and ended at her knees she wore white see through tights and white sparkly shoes, she had a golden star necklace just like hers, Nashi had a moon necklace and Aiden had the son.

"Mama? What song are you singing tonight?" asked Nashi,

"That is a surprise Nash," she told her daughter while pulling her hair back into a high ponytail.

"Gay!" Star squealed as she jumped on his lap, Gray laughed and bounced his knee up and down Lucy smiled at him,

"You always know what to do to please her," Gray chuckled,

"That's because when we were kids you would sit on my lap and I did this and you were happy, and Star is exactly like you!" Gray and Lucy were childhood friends before she moved to magnolia and started dating Natsu, they were inseparable and after they found each other again its the same as when they were young. Gray and Lucy used to sing together to and that's what they are doing now, Gray isn't famous but he doesn't want to be anyways he just sings on stage with Lucy for the fun of it.

"Okay are you all ready? Were about to step out!?" Erza asked, they all nodded and Star jumped into Lucy's arms while Aiden held Luc's hand and Nashi stayed in Gray's arms. They all walked out and immediately heard all the cheering, Lucy put headphones in Stars ears because her ears aren't used to the noise. They ignored all the screams and walked down to the door as the security guards tried to keep the crowds back. One of the security guards was Lucy's friend Elfman,

"Thanks again Elfman!" Lucy called,

"MAN!" was her only reply. Lucy went backstage and put her kids in the private waiting room along with Erza, Lucy and Gray made their way to the stage. Then the lights went out and the music started.

The lights turned back on

And their stood Lucy to the right of the stage and Gray to the left,

and then they started to sing

( Bold is Gray italics are both)

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Gray and Lucy met in the middle of the stage and she walked away as he began to sing

**You came back to find I was gone**  
**And that place is empty,**  
**Like the hole that was left in me**  
**Like we were nothing at all**  
**It's not what you meant to me**  
**Thought we were meant to be**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**  
**I'm sorry it's too late**

They faced each other and sang the chorus both voices singing in sync with the other

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm breaking free from these memories_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
_I've said goodbye_  
_Set it all on fire_  
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I let it go and now I know_  
_A brand new life is down this road_  
_And when it's right, you always know_  
_So this time I won't let go_

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

_[Chorus]_  
_I've broken free from those memories_  
_I've let it go, I've let it go_  
_And two goodbyes led to this new life_  
_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

The crowed erupted in cheers and they took a bow,

"Okay guys, give it up for my friend Gray!" Lucy said in the microphone, the cheered and Gray smiled before walking off, "Okay so this song is love the way you lie!" Lucy walked to the middle of the stage, (Arianna Grande version). Lucy looked in the crowed and saw onyx eyes that reminded her so much of the ones she loved, they stared right back at her she turned away and she couldn't tell who it was because of the hoodie he wore but she didn't want to find out, she took a deep breath and sang,

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh yeah

Lucy sat on the edge of the stage and sat with one leg over the other, some reached out for her to grab their hands, she jumped down from her spot on the stage and walked up to a girl who looked about 10 and was singing along with the song. She put the mic by the girls face and she sang with her, Lucy smiled and pulled away, she could hear them calling her stage name 'Stardust!' they thought it was her real name! (Wonder where I got that name from!? XD).

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hands  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till these walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

By the end of the song, Lucy was back at the middle of the stage and smiling brightly at her fans, it was quite for a minute before the whole stadium,

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys, I hope you enjoy the rest of your time tonight, till the next time!" Lucy walked off the stage and met up with Gray,

"Nice, was that your new song?" he asked

"Yeah, you did great with the first song though Gray!" she gave him a hug, he laughed and returned it,

"you just love me so much you cant stop hugging me!" he teased, Lucy smacked his chest and rolled her eyes she turned around and immediately bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized and took the hand that was offered,

"Nah its fine, I wasn't looking either," Lucy tensed when she heard the voice she looked up and their he was, the man that stole her heart and then through it away for another, the father of her twins,

Natsu.

"Lucy?" he asked when he saw her chocolate eyes, _'If only you knew'_ she thought sadly

"Who's Lucy?" she asked

"Ah, no one sorry you look like someone I know," Lucy just smiled and said,

"Don't be sorry anyways my name is Stardust and you?" she offered to shake his hand he accepted and gave her a heart warming smile,

"Natsu Dragneel," they let go and he was about to say something else when they heard 3 small voices,

"MAMA!" then the next minute Lucy was tackled to the ground, Lucy laughed and the twins got off her legs while Star just hung on her neck, Lucy got up and held Star and positioned her on her hip while the twins tried to get up with her,

"Guys I can only take one of you why don't you ask uncle Gay if you want to be held, they nodded and ran to Gray,

"Gay!" they said in unison

"You guys know how to say my real name why don't you say it instead of 'Gay'" he complained while piking the twins up, Lucy laughed at him,

"Im so sorry they got away from me in the room, Lu-" Erza stopped when she saw the pinkette in front of Lucy, Natsu eyed her

"Lu?" he asked, Lucy laughed nervously,

"Yeah, um my real name is Lu-na, Luna!" she said. Natsu looked at the twins in Gray's arms and couldn't help but ask,

"Is the pink hair natural?"

"ITS SALMON!" Aiden argued, Lucy laughed and said,

"Yeah its natural and that is my son Aiden the girl beside him is his twin Nashi and this little girl is Star", she said

"Who's the father," he asked her, and everyone grew silent, they knew this topic was sensitive so Erza took the kids away,

"Well Aiden and Nash's father left me for another women who said a lie about me and believed her, and Star's father..." she trailed off, "Well he raped me". Natsu's eyes widened in shock, eh felt bad for brining it up but he couldn't help but feel that their was something she wasn't telling him but it wasn't his business anyways so he just brushed it off. After she finished the kids were already back, Star sleeping in her mothers arms with headphones in, Nashi holding her hand and Aiden rubbing his eyes beside her.

"Natsu! Come one" said a white haired girl who goes by the name of Lissanna, she looked to Lucy and asked "Who's this?"

"This is Stardust she was the girl who performed before us!" Natsu introduced, Lissanna smiled

"Hi im Lissanna, nice to meet you. Are they yours?" Lucy put on a fake smiled and nodded, "Oh their so cute!" she squealed as she tried to get closer to Aiden and Nashi they hid behind their mother, they didn't know why but they just had a feeling that this lady wasn't nice and they already didn't like her, then Lucy felt a small hand reach to her lower back and she flinched from the contact. Since she fell on her back earlier the scars she got from her fathers whip became irritated and were very sore, she looked behind her and saw Aiden touching her back,

"Mama your back is red along with those marks." Lucy just smiled sadly at him and Gray came behind them and lifted up the back of her shirt, Lucy tried to stop him but she couldn't, Lissanna had already left leaving Natsu telling him to be ready in 5 and he was watching this interaction.

"What the hell!?" Gray yelled, Lucy glared at him he closed his mouth and pointed to her back, "You said it didn't get that bad,

"Gray its fine, I left he doesn't know where I am besides this wasn't the worst he's done," she mumbled the last part, Natsu peeked at her back and saw the whip marks Lucy quickly pulled the back of her shirt down careful not to wake her sleeping daughter.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, Lucy looked anywhere but his face,

"Luna? How bad did it get?" Gray asked making sure to use her fake real name, Lucy looked away and took a step away from him along with the twins.

"I cant tell you but I can show you," she said and then walked away. Gray and Natsu stood their and then Gray broke the silence,

"I don't think you need to know what happened to her because you will probably know soon enough," Gray knew who Natsu was and wasn't to happy about what he did to Lucy so he walked away from him leaving Natsu stunned. The rest of the night he couldn't get his mind of the girl and her kids how he felt like he knew her but yet didn't and what Gray had said to him, he couldn't help but think something was going to happen soon whether it be for the good or the bad.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter wasn't really good but it will get better! So what do you think about it so far? Who's your favorite kid so far? I cant decide, this story probably isn't going to be a long one but It will be pretty long so yeah!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no

**Well I was supposed to have this story up like a month ago, but got delayed!**

**But im doing early/late updates!**

**Yeah some people might think im crazy for the updates I make during like 3 or 4 am**

**but I don't really sleep well anyways so I don't give a crap!**

**I was working on this at like 5 in the morning but couldn't think of anything else halfway through so decided to sleep for a bit**

**sorry for those of you I said in a few hours :(!**

**So im really happy that so many people already like my story!**

**and thank you guys, you also helped me update, yay!**

**and guest Haley, XD love the on screen puppy dog face attempt that also helped a lot XD!**

**So enough Author blabbing and onto the story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oh no**

After Lucy left she immediately took her kids home and sat on the couch and sighed, Aiden walked up to her and looked at her worriedly,

"Mama? Are you okay?" Lucy smiled tiredly and nodded, she opened her arms up and Aiden immediately crawled into her arms and rested his head on his chest and over her heart. This was always his favorite position, his mothers strong heartbeat always calmed him down and just knowing that she was still their made him feel safe. Nashi walked in holding hands with Star and saw her big brother (he was born 2 minutes before her) sleeping in his mothers arms, she got up onto the couch and laid on her lap letting her legs fall onto the couch with her mothers. Star tried to get up -but failed- so Lucy helped her up and let her lay on her arm like she was cradling her with one arm like when she was a baby.

Soon the family of four fell asleep on the couch. About an hour later Erza came in quietly hearing no noise from either the kids or mother she made sure to keep quite, when she walked into the living room she smiled. She quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture while posting it on Lucy's Instagram with a small comment under it saying,

'_Long day, Stardust and her children are very tired'_

Erza smiled and put her phone away before waking her friend/ Talent, Lucy opened her eyes groggily and saw Erza leaning over her,

"Time?" she asked, Erza looked down to her wrist watch

"5, you have a interview at 6 then a photo shoot with 'blazing fire' at 8:30," (Natsu's band) Erza told her, Lucy nodded and slowly got up being careful not to wake her sleeping baby's, Erza helped her take them off her and let the lay with her while Lucy got changed. Erza was always like a big sister to Lucy, she was always there when she needed her, when the twins got sick, finding out she was pregnant with Star or just at times like this she was always there. A little while later Lucy came down in new clothes and some clothing for her kids to change into. Lucy wore a pair of light colored rip jeans, a white top that only had one sleeve which was on her right and a black leather jacket, she put on black high heels with a round toe (I hate the ones that end with a point!). Her hair was down in small curls, Lucy decided that before the photo shoot she would be changing her hair style, and her makeup stayed the same.

Erza smiled at Lucy and helped her with her kids and getting them dressed, Star didn't even move she was out like a light Erza had already reminded Lucy that tomorrow they had to take Nashi to the hospital for her checkup (wonder what is wrong? ;) ) Lucy just nodded and continued to dress Aiden in an outfit similar to hers, light colored jeans, high-tops, green t shirt and a leather jacket. Nashi wore black shorts and a white top like her mothers with black flats and her hair done in a high pony tail, Star just stayed in the same outfit she had worn to the concert.

Lucy took the twins in her arms while Erza picked up Star and they walked out of the house and into Erza's car, Erza put Star in her car seat and Lucy buckled the twins in and laid their heads on each others so their head had some support. Erza got in the drivers seat and Lucy hopped in the passengers side, it was silent for a bit hearing nothing but the quiet snores coming from the twins, Lucy new what Erza was thinking and she didn't really want to think about it but she spoke her thoughts.

"Lucy, what are you going to do? Natsu may not know you are Lucy and not Luna, he has a right to know that he is a father. And im not getting you to do it but I am saying it from his side, Im sure he would be very happy to know he had children." Erza spoke calmly, Lucy snorted

"Yeah Erza, I know and I see what you are saying but im worried that he might take the twins away from me if he found out. And yes I agree that he deserves to know he has children and im sure he would be happy but I doubt he would like the part where I am their mother, the girl who "cheated" on him," Lucy sighed. Erza glanced over at Lucy, she knew this was tough for Lucy Erza knew Lucy was still in love with Natsu and it was hard to watch Lucy struggle to tell him. Soon they arrived to their destination and waited in the waiting room for the interview to start.

* * *

**~With Natsu~**

Natsu was haning out in the waiting room watching TV and waiting for the rest of his band mates to come in, Natsu sighed he kept looking down at his phone. Lissanna had been growing distant from him in the past year and he couldn't understand why, she wouldn't kiss him unless they were in front of people other then their friends, she barely stayed around unless there was a band meeting or he would ask her to dinner. He didn't understand why. Though there was another thing he couldn't stop thinking about.

Stardust

She kept coming into his mind, he couldn't explain it, she just seemed so familiar and when she looked him in the eye he thought he saw pain and betrayal but didn't know why she would have that emotion towards him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the waiting room door open, in walked Lissanna who was on keyboard (because her voice sounds like a cat dying sorry for people who like Lissanna~), Gajeel on drums, Juvia on base, and Loke the lead guitarist.

"Took ya long enough!" Natsu commented, Lissanna just pecked him on the cheek but he didn't feel the spark like before but he just ignored it.

"Sorry we just got here!" she told him, he nodded was about to turn the TV off when he heard something the host said,

_"Now we have an interview wit Stardust! Coooooool!"_

_The crowed erupted in applause as Lucy, Erza, Nashi, Aiden and Star walked on stage. Lucy smiled at the host and sat down as Star hoped on her lap with Aiden and Nashi on either side of her and Erza beside Aiden._

_"So, Stardust, that show you did earlier was Coooooool! But where did you get the inspiration from that last song you sang?" The reporter Jason asked,_

_"Well I guess a experience I had in the past inspired me to right that song like the lines ' Glass is shattered form the fight, in this tug of war you'll always win, even when im right', is about a specific moment that had changed my life for both the good and bad" Lucy told him,_

_"COOOOL!" Jason cried, Star giggled at that and said,_

_"Your the cool man from TV!" Jason smiled at the girl,_

_"That I am cool girl, and I cant help but notice that her eyes are different from all of yours," Jason commented now looking at Lucy,_

This caught Natsu's full attention he did notice that and Stardust did say something happened but she wasn't to specific (how dense can he get),

_"Yes well something happened when the twins were two." _

_"Well who is the father, if you don't mind me asking" Lucy tried to stay calm knowing she was on TV she looked to Jason and said,_

_"I would like to tell you but the father has a right to privacy and I doubt he would want thousands of people knowing," she replied calmly, she could have just said she doesn't know who he is but that could be taken as if she had slept with many men when in reality it was only one that she had wanted/ did it with in stead of a one-sided thing. Jason nodded and continued on with the interview._

Natsu shut off the Tv still wondering about the father but quickly went to work mode when Loke spoke up,

"So what are we doing next?"

"Well we got to wait till mom comes (Jellal)" Natsu told him. Jellal didn't know Lucy when he had a fight with her but he was good friend with her since he was with Erza a lot. Then they all heard a _click_ and turned to see their mother their,

"Well guys im going to get straight to it we have a photo shoot with Stardust in a half hour then after that I have something to announce", he said then turned around and walked out letting them follow,

"Okay mother," Natsu said and followed Jellal out the room.

When they arrived they saw 'Luna' getting her picture taken with her 3 children, Lucy was still in the outfit from her interview and was sitting on a black couch with Star sitting on her lap, Nashi on the floor by her feet and Aiden on the top of the couch, all the kids were smiling happily and Lucy had a motherly smile as she looked at Star. After a few more photo's they stopped to take a break the kids all ran to Jellal and Erza to play, Lucy laughed at her kids and then was approached by Loke,

"why I guess we haven't officially met yet since I would have remembered talking to a beautiful lady such as yourself" Lucy had to bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing at his pickup line. Lucy let out a small giggle and smiled,

"Hi, its nice to officially meet you, im Stardust," Loke smiled,

"Yes it is, my name is Loke celeste", he grabbed her hand and kissed it, Natsu rolled his eyes at this but also felt a little anger towards Loke. "I am your prince, here to save you from the evil dragon that keeps you here," Loke said, Lucy shook her head,

"I don't think the dragon would be evil, he is simply just trying to protect the princess," she stated. Loke's jaw dropped at what she said, she pretty much just indirectly turned him down, Natsu snickered at that and was secretly happy she said and the Aiden came up beside her and pulled her behind him.

"My mama doesn't need a prince when she has a dragon and me to protect her!" Lucy laughed and picked him up and gave him a kiss, and tickled his side he laughed and ran away to his sisters. Then the photographer said that he wanted everybody ready in five, Lucy and Natsu were the first come go on so they changed in the change rooms. When Lucy walked out she was wearing a pure white dress that had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps, the dress fit snuggly around her torso, the fabric puffed out at the waist making it look like she had 7 layers to it and it ended at her mid-thy, gold sparkles were on the skirt of the dress making it shine. She had white high heels on with silver flowers on the heel of the shoe, she had white sparkly eye shadow on with heavy mascara and a little bit of eyeliner with light pink lip gloss, Her hair was now a different hairstyle thanks to her hairstylist Cancer. half of her head on the right was shaved (there was still long hair on that side but more at the back) and the back and left side of her hair was straightened and put to the side.

Natsu walked out with a red button up dress shirt, black dress pants and formal shoes his hair was still messed but looked good anyway, the top two buttons of the shirt were undone showing part of his toned chest. Natsu looked at Lucy and thought she looked beautiful and something was bugging him though, the familiar look, scent, eyes, voice everything about her said LUCY! but the hair and how she spoke with them. They made their way toward the set and started the photo-shoot, first Natsu had to come behind Lucy and hug her while kissing her neck which made Aiden mad since he thought he was the only boy she needed in her life.

About a half hour later everyone was in the photos posing when they heard Aiden,

"Mama! Mama!" Lucy hummed in response because she had to stay still for a moment one of the workers saw Aiden and said,

"Scram kid your mother is doing important stuff," Lucy shot him a glare and he backed away from Aiden, he just ignored the crew worker and said

"Its Nashi!" Lucy who had Natsu's arm wrapped around her shoulder snapped her head towards Aiden who she now saw was in tears, she ran to hip and he lead her to where Nashi was sitting in the corner of the room with her sister Star trying to keep her awake. The director said they could have a break and went over to talk to Lucy, Natsu was looking worriedly at Lucy she was talking to the director while taking Nashi's hand and doing something with it. The director walked away and came back with some juice and a sugar cube,

"Mama, im tired... cant I just got-go to sleep?"

"No!" her mother said frantically trying to get her to drink the juice, she drank it then took the sugar cube, Natsu watched as Lucy pulled Nashi onto her lap and rocked her while silent tears fell, he could just hear what she was saying,

"Don't scare mama like that again, okay baby?" Lucy asked, Nashi just nodded. Aiden walked up to Lucy and explained what happened,

"Nashi started to feel a little tired and shaky but didn't want to tell you because you were busy but when she almost fell over I came to you," Lucy looked down at her daughter and tried to wipe the continuously flowing tears but her actions were futile she couldn't stop,

"Nashi, your life is more important then my work baby. If- if you had fallen asleep and I didn't know I wouldn't-" Lucy covered her mouth and Aiden ran up to her and hugged her._ 'What does she mean? What would happen if Nashi fell asleep?'_ Natsu couldn't stop asking questions in his head, he was extremely worried about Nashi yet he didn't even know why he barely knew her. He walked over to Lucy and kneeled down,

"Is she okay?" he asked softly, Lucy just wiped her tears and nodded, "Are you okay?" he didn't get a response from that but Aiden quickly helped Nashi up on her feet so their mother could have some space, Lucy watched as Aiden held his sisters arm while Star railed behind them before disappearing around the corner and into the waiting room. Natsu sat down beside Lucy and asked, "What happened?".

Lucy breathed slowly trying to calm her nerves before answering, "Nashi is a type one diabetic, her blood glucose dropped and when it drops they get very weak and pale and they want to sleep, but if they fall asleep when they are that low then they can have a seizure and is likely to go into a diabetic coma," she said shakily. Natsu was astonished, he couldn't believe that she dealt with the kids, hospital visits, and her career all together with only help from Erza and maybe Gray sometimes, he felt bad that she was a single parent.

"She is a strong girl, I can tell. She will pull through all of it and she will be fine. Now come on we have to finish and you have to stay strong for them", Natsu said pointing at the kids who were with Erza and Jellal. Lucy nodded, she may still be mad at Natsu and Lissanna but she didn't hate Natsu but she didn't really feel comfortable being to close to him.

After they continued the photo shoot it was finally time to announce whatever Jellal and Erza had to say,

"As you know their is a new movie coming out," Jellal started but Erza cut him off,

"Well you are all going to be staring in it," she said bluntly. Everyone laughed at Jellals dumbfounded expression,

"Erz, I was gonna tell them," Jellal whined

"Well you were taking to long," Jellal's jaw dropped and everyone continued to laugh then he composed himself and said,

"Well yes you will all being it, and the Antagonist is-"

"Lissanna while the Protagonist is Stardust and Natsu", Erza finished everyone burst out laughing and she continued when everyone quieted down, "Stardust and Natsu are lovers but their relationship is put through some difficult times because of the Antagonist which in this movie is Lissanna, so Natsu and Stardust." she looked at the two, "You will be spending a lot more time together". Lucy swore that at that moment she knew that someone above must hate her.

* * *

**Okay guys what did you think? And for those of you who do not know about the whole diabetes thing with Nashi, type one diabetes is said to be the worst type you can have, you must do injections for everything you eat that has carbohydrates in it (and no water does not have it because I have been asked that many times) by checking their blood sugar they see if their sugar is high or low, if is either to high or two low they can both be deadly if the persons sugar level are not treated fast enough, and if your wondering how I know this much its because I am also a diabetic, but I don't really care. If you guys would like to know more about Diabetes PM and I would be happy to tell you because I did not put everything in here because I want to just send it to the people who really want to know about it because it involves one of the twins. Anyways sorry again for those of you I said I would post at like 4 but I got stumped at that point and did the rest this afternoon, but tell me what you think!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Production and Drama begins

**Gomen minna!**

**I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile**

**well **

**except the knew one I made and Lucy Winter~**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter,**

**I started thinking about this while I was dozing off in English class this morning.**

**My friend Emily was about to do the same (yes the Emily in my new story)**

**but she continued to read the book we were assigned while I plugged my headphones in,**

**and blocked out my teachers voice as she read the book and I just started to plot some ideas for this chapter**

**with help from Horse-from-Hell8778 (Emily)~**

**So also thank her for helping me with this chapter and some more chapters to come!**

**WARNING: Spoilers for those of you have not watched**

** the Fairy Tail movie and wish to watch it then skip the pastors that have ~X4X4X~**

**Some parts I added that aren't in the movie**

**Also Characters thoughts during the movie will be like _thought_ that way you can tell the difference,**

**And when im talking about things the characters are feeling like that isn't part of the movie it will have these _**_ around it.**

**Anyways **

***Queue Drum roll***

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Production and Drama begins**

**"LUCY!?"**

* * *

A salmon haired boy walked out of his dressing room and looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a long coat with one sleeve covering his left arm that had a thin brown belt wrapped around his bicep. A brown belt wrapped around his waist while the coat continued until it reached his knees, he wore slightly puffed out white pants with a black outline and ties that ended along with the pants bellow his knee. He had brown sandals on and a white scaled scarf wrapped loosely around his neck to top it off. It had been 2 months since Natsu had arrived and rehearsals were going smoothly along with the rest of their jobs, Lucy had gotten closer to the band members but she still was not to close to Lissanna and Natsu, but she still enjoyed the company none the less.

"Checking yourself out Flame-idiot?" asked the most annoying voice in the world to the salmon haired boy. He ignored it, the raven haired boy next to him wore something similar to his outfit. He wore the same coat as him but with both sleeves and white with a black and blue outline, he wore black jeans, black shoes and instead of a scarf wrapped around his neck he had a silver chained cross hanging around his neck. The raven haired boy just smirked and the salmon haired boy was about to make a rude comment when a loud voice was heard a few feet away.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop hogging the mirror!" said a scarlet haired girl, said boys shook in fear as they looked to the girl they gulped simultaneously,

"E-Erza!" they quickly moved out of her way seeing her appearance frightened them more, Erza smirked at them and looked at herself. Her scarlet-red hair covered her right eye, she wore a knee-length blue skirt and a black t shirt and knee-high black boots but what frightened the two boys was the armor she was supporting and the sword that she held in her hand.

"Thank you," she said and smiled in amusement at their scared expressions, then her expression turned to a stern look making both boy's gulp. "Stardust!" not a moment later that the name escaped her lips, a head popped out of a room,

"Erza~" the blonde whined, "Do I really have to wear something like this? I mean I may wear tops like this but not the bottoms!" they could hear childish giggles coming from her dressing room, which the group guessed it was her children laughing at how childish their mother was being at this moment. Erza chuckled,

"Yes Stardust you must, now come out and don't be shy."

"But Erza my ba-" then all of a sudden she yelped and stumbled out the door, Lucy looked behind her and glared at her twins who just chuckled and ran behind Erza while Star went over to Gray,

"Gay!" she squealed, Gray picked Star up and looked at Natsu. He was frozen to the spot looking ahead Gray raised a brow and looked to see what he was so shocked about. There stood Lucy in her character outfit, she wore a white tube top that ended just above her belly button and had a blue heart in the middle with gold to outline the top. She had a black mini skirt on with a silver belt and a small pouch on her hip, black thy-high knee socks and brown boots. She had a blue vest and detached sleeves that started around her bicep and ended above her wrists. Her hair was tied into low pigtails with blue ribbon, the shaved part of her hair was expertly covered up and her hair was temporarily died until she washed it so she looked like her old self for the roll.

"LUCY!?" Both boys gaped, Natsu looked at Gray in confusion and suspicion while he panicked but quickly regained his composure, Lucy laughed nervously

"Seems both of you are already in character," They both nodded.

After their managers had told them about their parts they also informed them that Gray, Erza, a girl named Wendy and some others were also staring in the movie. They called for Gray because they needed someone to play a cool level headed person and they called Erza because they needed a women that is strong willed and determined and who can scare the leading boy character's. When they saw how Natsu and Gray reacted to Erza when they were doing something reckless they knew she was perfect for the roll. Suddenly Nashi walked up to Natsu,

"Mr. Natsu, take care of Mama while she is defeating the bad men," Natsu smiled and patted her head, thinking it was cute that she was worried about her mother with the actors playing the bad men/ women in the movie. But what he didn't know was that she was talking about reality to, there has been countless times where Lucy's father had hired men to take her home while she was walking around town and she actually thought that some of the men on set were the men who hurt her mother.

"Don't worry, no bad men are going to hurt your mother while im here." Nashi hugged him while he hugged back and gazed warmly at the girl in his arms.

Lucy smiled at the scene, it warmed her heart seeing this. He may not know it now but he was already being a father to his children, Natsu abruptly looked up to Lucy and smiled before going back to his hug with Nashi, Lucy's heart fluttered and tears started to form in her eyes. Gray and Erza looked at her and smiled, she loved them so much and they may not have the perfect family they wished for but they did have each other and that was all that mattered.

**~X4X4X~**

"According to the request letter, the ruin of a castle at the top of that hill is their hideout," said an excited blonde. The raven haired boy behind her gave her a look,

"Well you seem unusually enthusiastic aren't you?"

"Well of course, Im unusually full of confidence lately," the blonde told him. The salmon haired boy made a fist and slammed it against his open balm and said,

"Alright lets go... Come on Happy," A blue cat came out in front of his face

"Aye sir!"

*Cut to opening song*

All the mages ran through the town searching for their target, the blonde from earlier spoke up with a small smile on her face despite all her running

"So that gang, whatever their name was... Its capturing of Bakka gang, the leader is Geese" Suddenly she blushed and her eyes sparkled, "Its a request from the mayor, so the reward is going to be huge!" _**She inwardly cringed** That makes me sound so selfish._

Suddenly Happy spoke up,

"Lucy is blinded by greed, and she had those terrible eyes," Lucy scoffed

"How rude," The white exceed flying above her yelled at the male exceed,

"Focus Happy!" A small bluenette then decided to voice her worries,

"Erza-san?" she asked carefully,

"Yes Wendy? What is it?" the scarlet haired women asked, Wendy looked around

"Isn't the town... too quiet?"

As if on cue, hundred of men came rushing out of buildings and surrounded the mages.

(Im going to skip to parts with Natsu and Lucy cuz im being real lazy and not typing the whole fight).

**~Natsu's battle~**

Natsu landed on the roof and glared at the men in front of him, they stood on the lower level of the roof Natsu was occupying,

"So you want to make me into food for the fish?" he chuckled and lit his fist's on fire, "How about I make a grilled fish out of you!" He sucked in a huge breath puffing out his chest as a falling happy started to come down towards his aim of fire,

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

A hot blast of flames came hurdling toward the men making them fly off the roof being burnt in the process while a now half black and blue cat went flying off somewhere again,

"This is too much.." he whimpered. Natsu looked at the burnt cat and scratched the back of his neck,

"My bad Happy!"

The salmon haired boy noticed more men coming at him and so he ran. he hopped from roof to roof kicking and punching any of the men getting in his way until he found a house with half a roof on it and saw a pit of fire in it. He smirked and jumped from the roof and onto the table that was positioned in front of the fire place and started to devour the fire. Gang members came flying down from the roof and Natsu smirked,

"FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!"

An explosion erupted from the side of the town Natsu was on, he ran into another house followed by some more members of the gang, he ran up the old stairs and kicked some of the males that were following him down the stairs, though he looked focused on the battle at hand his mind was else where while he fought countless cast members.

_Where is Lu- I mean Stardust?_

_Is she ok?_

_Is she already done her fight?_

_Why am I so worried about her? I have Lissanna I should be worry about how she feels with the whole her being the antagonist in the movie thing._

But no matter how much he tried to erase his thoughts of Lucy they always drifted back to the now fully blonde haired girl. Natsu grabbed one of the gang members and punched him with a lit fist he came flying down but was sent back up, frozen by a certain raven haired boy. Natsu popped his head out and slammed him back down with a flaming fist again changing the poor gang members temperature from cool to hot immediately.

"Hey what's wrong with you, Gray?"

"That's my line!" she said as he shot the man back up with his ice-make magic,

"Don't blow him to me!" Natsu told him, earning a 'hot' from the man being slammed down with fire,

"Get out of my way!" Gray told him. 'cold' the man said.

"Hot! Cold! Hot! Cold! Hot!" Then they heard a strong voice,

"CUT IT OUT!" Bellowed a clearly annoyed scarlet-haired mage.

"Yes!" Gray squeaked and went stiff as a board as Natsu fell out the hole in the wall while the poor gang member fell onto Gray and slid off him as the boy did not even flinch when contact was made.

"Serves you right for burning me!" Happy called after Natsu who was sliding on his stomach down the ice patch Gray had created, Happy sighed. "Well better go help him now." And he flew off in search of his dragon slayer.

**~X4X4X~**

"CUT!" A voice yelled and everyone abruptly stopped. The director sighed, "Good work! We will continue the next scene's, Saturday. Thank you for your help today!" and then he left.

Erza sighed and walked over to the group, "Has anyone seen Stardust? I was wondering if we could all go out to eat!" she cheered as she dreamed about her cheesecake. Everyone shook their heads indicating they hadn't seen Lucy since filming started. Then Gray spoke up,

"She did really good with her acting though, she hates having lots of money and when she said that one line about the pay being high on the job. I could tell she really wanted to roll her eyes but didn't." Gray and Erza chuckled. While Wendy and Natsu looked confused,

"Why doesn't Stardust-san like lots of money?"

"Well she just had a bad experience with money involving a family member when she was young and would only like to have what she needs for her and her children." Erza answered. They both nodded and were about to ask about what happened when they heard a familiar bubbly voice,

"Minna!" They all turned to see Lucy running towards them. She was still in costume which exposed a big purple bruise on her stomach that was not their before they started filming. Natsu was the first to speak when she stopped, his voice was dark and dangerous his bangs covered his eyes, hiding the emotion behind them,

"Stardust?" he said between gritted teeth, he clenched his fists and looked up. His eyes held so much anger within them that Lucy took a step back making her trip and fall on her but, his intense gaze locking with hers,

"Who did this to you?"

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**"Sorry Natsu I cant... Im practicing my lines with one of my friends, so maybe next time!"**

* * *

**Sorry guys I know this chapter SUCKS! But I didn't really have anything for this chapter most of my ideas are for the later chapters! Again im so sorry for those of you who were really looking forward to a good update and instead got a short crappy one, but I can assure you drama is about to start between Natsu, Lucy and Lissanna~**

**Next update: Your not alone!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wendy

**Well this probably isn't going to be much of a chapter,**

**I've got a lot of homework to do**

**so sorry if its too short for your liking.**

**I got a lot of favorites and followers **

**from my last chapter in Your not Alone!**

**Thank you so much guys,**

**im glad people like my stories!**

**IMPORTANT: Im going to be changing some things about this story beginning from the start**

**so after this chapter some things may change **

**there might be more Chapters because i could take parts of an already existent**

**chapter and make it into a new one.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**So~**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wendy**

**~X3X3X~**

******"Sorry Natsu I cant... Im practicing my lines with one of my friends, so maybe next time!"**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Lucy looked up at Natsu, she hadn't seen Natsu this angry since before she left, his eyes hardened into a sharp glare directed at the large, purple and blue bruise on her stomach. She hadn't noticed that it had already started to bruise, one of the cast had punched her in the stomach too hard and it ended up hurting her but she didn't think the bruise would form so quickly. The thing that disturbed her though was when the man had bowed to her and apologized after her scene was through, she could have sworn that she saw a smirk plastered to his face as he turned away. Lucy turned her gaze to Erza she seemed to know something that the blonde did not but she ignored it and answered Natsu's question,

"It's not a big deal, one of the extra's just punched me a little harder then needed but im fine. I have had worse," she mumbled the last part so it was inaudible to them, well all except Wendy and the pink haired boy standing next to her. Natsu's glare hardened when he faintly heard the last part of Lucy's explanation, he didn't like that she has been hurt worse then the gigantic bruise one her stomach but why should he care he has only just met even though he considered them close friends.

Though Lucy felt the opposite, it was true she had missed him and the time they shared but not enough to forgive him and tell him the truth about the twins. She was afraid he would accuse her of lying to Lissanna again and take the twins away from her and she would not risk that happening, the twins were hers the moment Natsu stepped out of her life and if one day she was to tell him she would tell him the same thing. Back to the situation at hand, Natsu was currently gripping Lucy's arm really tightly to the extent that it hurt, Lucy winced, she could feel the pressure building on a few scars on her arms and it burned.

"Stardust," he growled, starring her straight in the eye. "Who made all those scars?" he accused. His grip tightened even more, Lucy let out a yelp of pain as Gray came over and pulled Lucy into his chest as the kids started to cry at the scene and run over to their mother. Aiden stood protectively in front of his sisters and mother, he couldn't believe him, Natsu was so nice so why would he hurt his mother like that? She did nothing wrong.

"Don't touch my Mommy!" he yelled. This snapped Natsu's attention back to the present as he starred at the small group in front of him, it angered him that Gray could touch Lucy (or Luna as he knows) like that and he was about to reach out to grab her back when he felt a small slap on his hands. Natsu looked down to see Aiden standing in front of him, glaring up at him, Natsu was surprised at how intense his glare was, he looked back up to see Lucy's face buried in Gray's chest. She was shaking, most likely from crying.

Erza grabbed him by his hair and pulled him away from them while Gray took Lucy into the dressing room, Wendy and the kids followed. They were all worried about Lucy, Gray sat the sobbing blonde on the couch and grabbed a first aid kit.

"Gra-ay, it burns, the scars!" Gray gave an understanding nodded and wet a cloth with some peroxided, Wendy gave a confused glance at them in the kids, she noticed the kids knew what was going on along with Gray but she didn't know what scars there were to see. Gray started to rub the wet cloth soothingly over her arms which brought the foundation off in the process, Wendy gasped when she saw the scars on Lucy's arms Gray looked into Lucy's eyes to see if there was any pain in them but didn't see any,

"Lucy are you alright?" she shook her head and bit the side of her cheek to suppress a scream when her arm started to burn more. Wendy was now shocked, confused and worried,

"Gray? Why did you call her Lucy? Were not on set anymore." Gray and Lucy glanced at each other and nodded,

"Wendy," Lucy started but stopped short when the burning came back. Gray looked at her worriedly before continuing for her, his eyes never leaving Lucy.

"Lucy is her real name. Wendy you mustn't tell Natsu that her name is Lucy you can call he Luna or Stardust either works." This jus confused the girl more,

"Why?" She asked him. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he looked down to Lucy for an answer and she nodded in consent letting him know it was alright if he told her.

"Wendy, ever find how its weird that all the characters in this movie have their names based off the people who play the part?" Wendy nodded her head slowly, still not getting where this is going. Gray sighed again, "Ever wonder why everyone else's name matches their characters except Lucy's?" Wendy nodded her head, her small brain finally processing what Gray was implying.

"So she's-" she stopped herself while pointing at Lucy. She nodded her head,

"Yes my name is really, Lucy Heartfillea. The only Heiress to the Heartfillea konzern," Wendy's eyes popped out of her head, the runaway Heartfillea daughter was there before her eyes.

"B-But why do you have so many scars?" Wendy noted the kids were starting to tear up as Lucy and Gray comforted them. Lucy sighed and looked over to Gray with pleading eyes, she didn't want to explain this to Wendy, especially not with the kids around. Gray nodded and motioned Wendy to follow him out the room and let Lucy have some alone time with her kids. Gray closed the door behind them and turned to a concerned Wendy,

"Wendy you cant tell anyone about this okay? if word got out about who 'Luna' really is she would be in danger." Wendy nodded and listened to him as Gray knelt down so he was eye level with her, "Her father gave her all those scars," Wendy gasped and was about to say something but Gray continued, "Natsu plays a big part in Lucy's past, he betrayed her thinking she did something that she didn't and he went off with someone else." He grimaced.

"W-What h-happened?" Wendy wasn't really sure if she should ask, she had always looked up to Natsu because of his songs and how protective he was over his nakama.

"Im not going to say the name of the girl who accused Lucy of some... things, but i will say this. Lucy was wrongly accused of doing something to betray Natsu by that women, he didn't even let her state her side of the story and so she gave up. Myself and Erza and some others have encouraged her to tell Natsu that she really is the Lucy he once knew and another secret she is keeping from him but she just shakes her head and tells us its better this way and he wont believe her even with evidence." Wendy's eyes were now watered,

"Do... Do i know the women that accused Lucy?" Gray's gaze wavered slightly at the question, of course she had to ask this. He didn't want to make her feel distant towards any of the girls that she hung out with, he cursed under his breath and leaned in to whisper the name of the women who had done this to Lucy.

The women who turned all her friends around her home against her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The women who did this over some petty jealousy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And the women who had yet to show her true colors to the world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lissanna."

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow... OW! ERZA WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?"

_*Glare*_

Natsu whimpered under the scarlet haired womens glare, if it were slightly darker in the studio and there was fog with creepy noises in the background. Natsu swore that he probably would have pissed his pants by now. Never make Erza Scarlet angry.

"Natsu!" A voice yelled. Did bou turned slightly and saw his band members running towards him but he failed to noticed the bored expression etched across Lissanna's face. Gajeel was the first to speak,

"What the hell did you do to Titania Flame-idiot?" he sneered. Erza shot a glare toward the pierced male and tossed Natsu toward the group, she was really angry and everyone could tell that she was, and if they couldn't... well they probably would have wished they were already dead. The band members gulped and shook slightly under Erza's cold gaze, even if it was directed at their pink haired lead singer.

"Don't ever touch Lu-... Stardust ever again!" she spat. Nobody noticed her small slip up except for a certain white-haired women. Jellal decided that he should calm her down and hesitantly walked towards the seething woman, Erza's head snapped up as she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. She raised her fist ready to punch whoever dare come near her when she is like this, but soon she felt two muscular arms wrap around her. Erza's eyes softened as she looked up and saw a familiar pair of eyes and a red tattoo in front of her.

"Erza, calm down. Can you explain what Natsu did to Stardust?" Jellal knew of Lucy's situation and was worried that Natsu had done something or brought something up that he shouldn't have. Erza's glare returned as she clenched Jellals shirt in her fists as her body shook from anger, she wasn't as angry as before thanks to Jellal but she was still pissed at what had happened just a little while ago. Erza took a deep breath to calm herself down enough to speak without hurting someone around them,

"He gripped stardust's arm so hard that it started to burn, Gray, Wendy and the kids are with her now in her dressing room but that doesn't help if she is still in pain." Jellals eyes widened, Why would Natsu hurt Lucy? Did he figure out who she really was? So many questions ran through Jellal's head at once as he glared at the pink-headed man who was currently getting help from Loke and Juvia as Gajeel just snorted and turned away and Lissanna was just texting. He looked down at him,

"Why would you hurt Stardust Natsu!?" he was beyond pissed. Lucy was like a little sister to him just as Gray saw her, and he was not happy that Natsu would hurt his little 'Princess'. "Natsu..." he said through clenched teeth, "What did you do to her?" Natsu gulped but then realized, he didn't mean to and he was trying to get an answer!

"I didn't mean to hurt her but she had a huge bruise on her stomach and I grabbed her arm to try and stop her from walking away, i wanted to know what she really meant..." he trailed off. Jellal's eye twitched,

"So that's your reason for grabbing her arm so roughly?" This caught Lissanna's attention. He grabbed that bimbo's arm? Why the hell would he do that when he has her? Lissanna's phone snapped shut when she heard this and she walked in-between Jellal and Natsu,

"Lay off Jellal, he said he didn't mean to and i believe him." Jellal rolled his eyes, he was never fond of Lissanna even before the whole event with Lucy happened. She was rude, snotty, greedy and ill-tempered at times and what happened with her Lucy and Natsu just made it worse but he kept their relationship strictly professional. He turned around and led Erza back to where Lucy's dressing room was located. Natsu ran a hand through his hair and tapped Lissanna on the shoulder,

"Hey, Lis? Thanks for that," Lissanna nodded and reopened her phone.

"Not a problem Natsu." then she started to walk away. Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion, why was she texting so much now? She never texted this much,

"Hey Lis? Wanna practice lines together?" Lissanna looked back at his and shifter her eyes nervously, what should she say? What should she say? She was in a panic before she thought something,

"Sorry Natsu I cant... Im practicing my lines with one of my friends, so maybe next time!" then she quickly skipped off and out the back door. Gajeel rose a brow, she's been suspicious as of lately, well that he noticed anyway. Maybe he should go check and see where she is really going, or maybe he was just worrying to much? Before he knew it he was following after Lissanna secretly, as everyone began to question Natsu on the events that played out with Lucy.

Oh how Gajeel would be getting a surprise sometime soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Oh my Mavis, Salamander 'aint gonna be happy about this."**

* * *

**I know its short and a really crappy chapter but as i said before im re-reading the story and changing things so this will probably change to but i made it anyway! Let me know what you think Gajeel is going to find?**

**Is Lissanna just going to be out with a friend like she said? **

**Or is there something she is hiding from everyone?**

**Sorry again for the short and crappy chapter im just really busy lately and running out of ideas for this, its been sitting in my Doc Manager for a few weeks now.**

**Anyways hope this wasn't too much of a let down.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
